


Quandaries

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU where Dipper is a magic wielder, Familiar Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Slice of Life, Witch Dipper, maybe? - Freeform, to be more precise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dipper Pines thinks that maybe having the pig as a familiar would've been a much better choice than having Bill. </p><p>"Bill, let go." You order. </p><p>Bill's head turns downwards so he's looking at you, then he grins, it's one of those grins that he does when he knows he's about to win an argument.</p><p> So he obeys you and let's go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quandaries

You've been casting spells and making stuff appear and disappear to the snap of your fingers ever since you learned to speak and to have coherent thoughts. A 3-year old who could cry until he was given what he desired was pretty sweet, bonus point for little kids, but a kid who could simply come up with pictures in his head, babble incoherent words that were supposed to make sense and have that desired thing in his hand in a matter of seconds was even more sweet.

Hell, if you hadn't been so clueless as to it before, you would've asked your great uncle a long time ago how to get rid of the bullies at his school from 1st grade. Kids made fun of you, probably still do, but hey, you got magic and some great knowledge of the paranormal. Chicks dig it, Mabel had told you once.

Then there's Mabel, your twin sister and glitter-master ever since she learned to be creative with her hands, a replacement for her lack of magic once you had told her what you could do, she had whined and protested and asked why she couldn't do the same if she was the older twin and that it wasn't fair. Usually your parents couldn't exactly explain to her the whole ordeal, a pissed off Mabel was hard to deal with so they did the most logical thing in the world. They sent the both of you to Gravity Falls to learn more about the magical blood that ran in the family.

To this day you still can't deny that you haven't learned much about the history of your family, Stanford hadn't done a good job.

He picked the both of you up, immediately after being tackled and attacked by a seven year-old who demanded to have her powers, he set the both of you to work right away with learning runes, making potions and learning to read Latin. Mabel excelled at most of these, fueled probably by the thought that if she could learn all of it by the time she turned eight, she would get her powers. You on the other hand, settled for spells and learning runes and probably somewhere along tried to make replicas of the members of BABBA.

You were young and loved their music, thinking back on it it seemed like a foolish idea to perform.

You sometimes think about trying once more but quickly dismiss the idea.

Mabel was actually more useful at getting items to make potions, let it be the fact that she was charming and sweet and somehow manipulated people into complying to her wishes, but the girl helped 97% of the time the two of you were supposed to make potions that seemed really stupid, Stan wasn't a magic wielder anymore, when the two of you would inquire he would drop the subject and then demand the two to go back to work.

Mabel once said that maybe it had something to do with their Grandpa, but who knows? Stanford Pines is a man of secrets, a scammer and he was damn good at it. Still is in fact.

So when Mabel once came in with her brown hair sticking up wildly in a mess of red and green paint, glitter everywhere and one of her favourite sweaters practically ruined, she had announced that she had finally found her power and tried to do a show of fireworks with glitter and paint. Somehow, she had managed to blow up the Shack and half of Stan's merchandise.

Somehow, Stan wasn't home that day and had gone out to get some new merchandise, somehow, Mabel, an eight year old, had managed to set up at least a dozen fireworks and firecrackers on their living room and made a beautiful mess of glitter and burnt ashes of what used to be valuables, and somehow after all of that. Stan didn't have a heart attack right there and then.

Then magic became a perfectly normal thing in the lives of you two. Mabel and you had to learn to keep it a secret from your friends back at Piedmont. So explaining why there were random objects flying around at random times in study sessions, why your bedroom was off limits to people and why you could correct your teacher when he would speak a phrase in latin, things became quite difficult to hide. To make matters worse, it was somewhere around the time the two of you had turned 13 that magic users had been spotted and declared a threat to be around.

So yeah, not being able to show people your awesome abilities sucked, but hey, you still had Mabel and her artistic fingers and her pig familiar which she somehow managed to bind even if she wasn't as experienced as you.

So the two of you did some stupid shit, got in trouble, managed to burn your curtains and summoned a dream-demon that went by the name Bill Cipher and had some weird fascination for cereals with little shapes in them. But that's cool man, he digs that? Why should you be one to judge.

You're certainly in no position.

Bill makes it a point to bother you until the end of days, and somewhere along your seventeenth birthday and the day you got your first tattoo. You get his Incantation tattooed in your left arm with black ink and some other nonsense along with it. He's delighted and says that he knew from the beginning that you never thought of him as bother, and as much as you'd like to lie and tell him No man, I'm just getting this here in case i need to find a way to get rid of you for good, you can't, because Bill Cipher is one useful entity.

Because let's face it, living in a society where magic is extremely prohibited, being a witch is taboo as hell and having a dream-demon that liked to make his entrances rather, dashing, is extremely exhausting and some days you wished that you had gotten the pig as a familiar and not an entity with a favor to tell your relatives when their death dates are due and only happens to carry a ridiculous amount of one-dollar bills. _I'm freaking rich, I actually have much more money than your puny little butt could ever manage to acquire_. And he's absolutely right, so you don't fight him and just eat whatever he buys you for lunch that day.

And then when you turn twenty three and you're out of school and still studying in college. You buy a nice apartment in a city that's three hours away from your hometown, a studio with enough room to fill in with papers and papers of incantations, items and stuff to make potions and other witch-y stuff to go along.

You're surprised to find that Bill's already inside and has somehow managed to decorate the living-space with a lot of things that certainly weren't to your interest.

You're pretty sure that the white things in the corner near the obnoxiously-yellow couch are deer teeth and oh god he didn't-

"Hey Pine Tree!" his voice makes you cringe and you remember to close the door behind you, you wouldn't want risking someone passing by and seeing a guy floating the middle of your living room with skin black as ink that seems to drip down his arms where they meet and seem to merge with black gloves, only to disappear the second they hit the floor. "You took too long arriving here so I made it my duty to decor."

"Bill." You caution, looking around. Around the studio that's supposed to be small, but now it's ridiculously big and wow. _Actually_ it looks so much nicer, but that's not the point here. "Why?"

"Aw c'mon, don't go whining. You actually love it."

And he's kinda right. Okay, maybe he's actually pretty accurately right.

But it's not like you'll be saying anything about it.

Instead, you spend what's left of the afternoon unpacking and trying to tell Bill the rules to living with you, It's not like I have an opinion in the matter Pine Tree. He says, but the first week after you both move in is disastrous, it first starts with Bill just getting insanely bored because you're studying and re-reading your notes from class, so he takes it upon himself to bother people in their dreams and somehow ends up making lots of deals with the other residents. Got at least two people trying to spray him with holy water and had to deal with two fathers trying to exorcise the living lights out of him.

In the end, they tracked down the source (aka Bills obnoxious aura) to your apartment and the fact that you had been making some potions at the time of the confrontation did not help your case in the least.

So now it turns out that Bill is just your geeky boyfriend with a love for the paranormal and you follow in his footsteps to amuse him. It still doesn't explain how people's seen him in their dreams, or the fact that he placed deer teeth in their doorsteps as a gift and claimed with amazingly sloppy calligraphy, albeit identical to yours, that it was you who thought it would make a lovely present.

Three weeks in to the new apartment, and now you had the next door lady looking at you like you're the spawn of the devil, an over-religious man that lives down below you and the land-keeper keeping an eye on you. To make things matter worse, you're realizing that Bill might be stealing your junk-food.

"You smell awful."

You turn your head upwards to look at Bill with one brow raised in curiosity. His attention is still forward on the tv but his lips are turned downwards in a clear sign of disgust. The two of you are sitting down on your bed and currently watching a movie Bill had picked out and you quote, _This is literally one of the best movies ever made_! And you can't exactly argue with him because yes, about an hour into the movie you have been crying and your side hurts from laughing. The pain is ever so present still.

Yeah, maybe you do reek a bit, you can't exactly recall when was the last time you took a bath, or a shower. Probably a couple of days ago? You really should too, one quick smell and yeah, definitely. That potion you had been working on last week to help Mabel with a problem she had encountered still stuck to your body.

"Really? I haven't noticed." You shrug, and reach in to grab more popcorn. Out of the corner of your eyes you can clearly see Bill snarl in disgust.

"Pine Tree. Go take a shower."

"What?" You draw out the 'a', only to spite him with annoyance, "and miss the movie? Dude, I'm not risking it."

"But you're filthy." And there it was, Bill was now fully turned to you and had a disgusted look on his face. At this point you would've just gone and done what he had told you, not because he told you, but because you're pretty sure that the tears on your eyes are not from laughing but from the burning of actually moving and having your nostrils invaded by the stench. Okay, you need a shower, maybe for about four hours.

But you don't feel like listening to Bill.

So you simply stretch out your arms all around him and end up hugging his torso and wiggling to find a more comfortable position. You can tell by the way his body is rigid that he's more than uncomfortable clearly thinking of ways he could either tear you apart or get you to take a shower. Probably both, but you don't care and simply close your eyes. The movie is still on and after seven complete minutes of silence, with a flick of your wrist you can feel the shock slowly recoil around your arm and make its way to your fingers. The TV is off and you're left in complete darkness.

Bill moves ever so slightly.

"Pine Tree, I said to go take a shower."

"I don't feel like it. You're comfortable, end of the story." You bury your face in his shirt, _your shirt_. The one he rightfully stole.

Then, when he's about to open his mouth once more to speak, you grab a fistful of his shirt and capture your lips with his. Is a messy clash and your teeth probably hit each other but you don't find any bother in that at all because _wow, he's actually bringing you closer to him_. His kiss gets fiercer, although you can tell he's still baffled by the sudden kiss. Then one moment leads to the other and you're sitting atop of him and you're still kissing and oxygen is not even the top priority in your brain, because Bill _bites_ your lip and you let out a sound that makes Bill stop for a second before kissing you more fiercely.

You're not even sure when, but his hips buck when you run your hands through his hair and pull harshly at the blonde locks, he growls and then _oh, okay_. Wow, there's tongue now. You weren't planning on going this far but Bill seems to be in for it, so maybe and just maybe you could postpone your plan to make him obey you-

You can feel his movements, and before you know it he's picking you up and you're shouting at him to let you go when he heads to the bathroom, realization dawning upon you. He opens a door that leads to the bathroom, and doesn't say anything as you tell him to stop and you kick and punch but he doesn't even seem to react to it.

"Et venite ad me audite sermonem meum omnis ordo!" Before you know it, your face is flushed and the words spill out of your tongue before you can even access the damage done.

You take one peek at Bill's face and sure enough his face is a mixture of horror, fascination and slight anger, however he doesn't say anything as his eyes turn from their usual gold colour to a cyan-blue that shines just like yours. You can feel your throat closing up and you kinda wish to just stop all of this, but the words still left that burning and sour sensation at the back of your tongue and there's this connection the two of you have that usually is present on your mind but not enough to be reminding you that Bill is bound to you, but this is different.

This is _you_ feeling everything _he's_ feeling.

And what he's feeling is leaving you quite flustered. So you clear your throat, nervousness building deep inside your stomach.

"Esto, ut vultis." He replies casually and you try to make a small movement to get away from his hold, but he doesn't let go. You can feel how smug the bastard feels and you shift uncomfortably.

"Bill, let go." You order. Bill's head turns downwards so he's looking at you, but you're staring at cyan eyes with no sign of pupil, everything is that damned colour, then he grins, it's one of those grins that he does when he knows he's about to win an argument.

So he obeys you and let's go.

Straight into the tub full of cold water and you let out a not-so-manly shriek as the cold stings your skin and your boxers stick to your skin as well as your shirt. Before you know it, Bill's eyes stop shining and he crosses his arms, the smug smirk on his face still hasn't left and you're fuming at him.

"Well, well, well. _Someone's_ been real busy studying his spells." Bill leans in, tauntingly and you get this sudden urge just pull him in the tub with you. But you don't, instead you fumble with words that only make the demon laugh, a laugh that sends shivers down your spine and you're suddenly aware of how embarrassed you are.

You've been kinda studying moreover binding spells, after all, Bill is your personal demon. But he lacked discipline and what's with the whole building already wary of the two of you, having Bill roaming around freely would only cause so much more trouble. The suspicion that you're a magic wielder is already troublesome enough, having people find out that your supposed boyfriend is a demon would just be the cherry on top. Usually you'd try to solve all of this with magic, but it can only do so much.

It will be another millenium before Bill let's you get that close again so that the two of you share saliva, and he knows already why you kissed him before and if that makes matters worse. Recalling the scene is making you beat red, your ears are heating by this point. Bill's suggestive look doesn't help in the slightest.

"So do tell Pine Tree." He questions with such an amused face, "What _were_ you trying to accomplish with that?"

It takes you a moment to search for words, but when you speak you have to move part of your brown hair out of your eyes, you really have to cut it now.

"Control?" It was supposed to be a statement but it came out more as question. You're not even sure anymore.

Bill blinks taken back, then he makes a flick of the wrist and his cane appears. He places it just beneath your chin and tilts your flushed face upwards, somehow you're unable to pry your eyes away from his.

"You know, it's not bad that you're trying to take initiative with all of this." He muses to himself, "However, that old lady from across our apartment had been listening in on us for about twenty minutes."

Oh okay, you weren't expecting that. You don't get a say in anything because Bill then keeps talking.

"And as much as I'd like to make you wriggle and get all hot and bothered. We can't tonight."

And then it takes you approximately ten seconds to figure out just what exactly he's talking about, and then your mouth opens extremely wide because holy crap. _He thinks you wanted- he thinks all of this was so you could be dom- he- Holy crap_. You're not even sure if you're relieved or completely disturbed by all of this, at least he doesn't know what you're trying to do and you hope it stays that way. You know he'll fight if he has more limited freedom, on the other hand. This could just be him playing with you just so he could laugh afterwards.

"Although, it would be amazing to see her face the next day after she 'accidentally' listened in on our activities. You know, since the walls and the door are so 'thin'."

You're still gaping at him.

"Ha! maybe have you say ' _Oh God_ -' really loud -- Yeah lady! we were praying our butts off."

Your face is at this point so red, that you just bring your knees to your chest and listen to Bill as he makes creepy-enough alike imitations of your moaning. You're actually wishing right now that you had the chance to have gotten the pig as your familiar other than Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fanfic that got me into shipping BillDip.  
> eh, exported from tumblr, again.


End file.
